


We won this cold war

by Ceilingbumps



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Fanvids, Gen, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceilingbumps/pseuds/Ceilingbumps
Summary: "And as the puck drops, the words that D.C. fans have been waiting to hear since 1974: the Washington Capitals are the 2018 Stanley Cup champions!"





	We won this cold war

**Password:** Allcaps

 

[We won this cold war](https://vimeo.com/275503451) from [Ceilingbumps](https://vimeo.com/user41164088) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Three years after posting[ Can't slow down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152486), here's a much happier video. They actually did it.
> 
> (The fact that it's exactly three years ago is a complete accident, I didn't realize it was until I went to see just how long ago I posted Can't slow down.)


End file.
